My Adventures In Berk-Book 1
by Rosey Tokomara
Summary: Can I speak to animals? Yes. Especially...Dragons. Do I know why? Of course I don't. Also, do I know why I was transported to a strange world after being squished by a gigantic tree and dying? NO! But in time...I guess I'll find out. Who am I, you ask? I'm Eira. And I'm on the dragons' side.
1. Chapter 1: I Die

In The Snow

Chapter 1: I Die

AN: I own nothing but my Ocs. Please enjoy.

P.S. DragonSoul12 inspired me to write this story.

Character info: My_ main_ main character, Eira. Eira means snow. It's a Viking name Her hair is silver (she also has bangs). Her eyes are red with spots of green and outlined with a very dark red. When it snows, her hair turns brown and her eyes turn completely blue, and look like those of a dragon. She is shy, and doesn't like people. She thinks that there is no use for human friends and often likes to spend her time alone with animals. She is currently six years old, but this is only for a few chapters. She doesn't trust any human unless they are family. She would never kill an animal, unless it were a fish…or any other kind of seafood.. She wouldn't care if a human died though. She does eat meat, and fish happens to be her favorite food. She also has the ability to talk to animals (not fish…cus they don't say anything.) and she is very smart…. Now on with the story :D

I woke up from my deep sleep by a loud thunder clap. It was pouring and I had fallen asleep by my window again, with my door closed because of the loud costume party going on outside of my room. I looked out my window and jumped when I saw lightning hit close to a tree outside….and our dog, Maya, just happened to be tied to that tree. I quickly got up and opened my window, well….i tried to open it, but I wasn't really that strong so I couldn't get it open. I then ran to my door, opening it and allowing the deafening music pour into my room. I ignored the pain that shot through my head and squeezed through the crowd, being glad that no one had noticed me.

I finally managed to reach the back door and I slipped out of the house and into the pouring rain. I had forgotten to put my shoes or coat. So…I was soaking to the bone in my light blue summer dress and white stockings. I quickly pushed away the feeling of me being soaking wet and ran to Maya. As soon as she saw me she went ballistic "Eira, what are you doing out here!? You could get struck by lightning, or get a terrible cold, or you could get struck by lightning and get a terrible cold!" I shivered now, my teeth chattering, it was really windy out… "D-don't worry, I'm g-gonna bring you in-inside." I untied the rope from her collar with shaky hands and shook as it started to pour even harder. Maya ran to the back porch and looked at me worried "Please hurry Eira! I don't want you out here any longer!" I got up from the ground shakily and took a few step forward. That's when lightning struck the tree behind me and I screamed and fell on my butt. I covered my ears and started cry, hard. (like any five year old would do.) out of fear. I saw maya run toward me "Eira! NO!" I looked up with squinted eyes and saw the tree fall toward me. My eyes widened and I quickly closed them and screamed, with tears falling down my cheeks like rushing rivers. I then felt so much pain that it was indescribable.

After ten long and painful seconds, everything was dark. And everything was quiet. I felt as fine as a person just waking up, but not yet opening their eyes out of tiredness. My eyes were, in fact, heavy…I could not open them at all. It was as if they were sealed with an invisible crust. I waited like this, unmoving, for what seemed like weeks…when it was only days. Soon enough I was able to move. The first thing I did was wipe the sleep dirt from my eyes and opened them. I saw the top of a very large cave. And immediately heard whispers "Do you think she's dangerous?" "Whoa, her eyes are even stranger than her hair." "We should feed her to the great one." "No. the great one wouldn't eat this scrawny little human. She's barely even a snack." "I thought she was dead…until she opened her eyes." I slowly sat up and hugged myself in fear, feeling that my clothes had dried in the few days. "H-hello? Can anyone tell me where I am?...p-please?" "the human speaks!...someone should go out to scare her away from this place….Jax? Would you do the honors?" "Okay…I guess." I looked around to try and spot the voices, hugging my self tighter when I couldn't find anyone. I jumped and screamed loudly when a, I think dragon, scaly lizard thing with wings popped up out of no where. He was almost as tall as me! (it's a terrible terror.)

He growled and glared at me. I shut my eyes and hid my head, trying to wake up from this terrible dream. "Guys, she's not leaving. I don't think I'm scary enough " I looked back at the dragon. And then noticed how scary he was. He was looking back behind him, at something I couldn't see. "U-um….can you please tell me where I am? I d-don't know why I'm here…and I don't know what to do." He looked back at me and looked me over. "Hmph. This human is definatly strange…hey, guys…I don't think this one is dangerous. It doesn't even dress the same as the others." After that, I saw another dragon lizard…thing come up. Then another… and after that two more. They all looked different, except for one. One of them looked like the type of dragon that Jax was. The first one that had come out was a plain dark blue. Nothing special about it….except that its feet were blending in with the ground. (Changewing) The second one was completely different, and bigger too. He was a very dark green, with purple markings and he had razor sharp claws, which could most likely almost cut me in half. He also had horns on top of his head and was….on fire. (Monstrous Nightmare) one of them like Jax, but, instead of being blue and yellow, this one was a dark pink and red. The last one, wasn't exactly a dragon….it looked more like a dinosaur. He was an earthy green with red markings. He wasn't as big as the others, but was certainly bigger than Jax. (This one, this flightless dragon is called a Speed Stinger. Search it up and you will get some pictures of it.)

The second one spoke "Well, what are we supposed to do with her if we can't scare her away?" "Eat her. It would be a very tasty meal…" my eyes widened at the dinosaur looking one "P-please don't eat me! I promise that I will give you indigestion!" they all snapped their heads to me with wide eyes. Jax looked at me a bit curious "Can you….understand us?" I nodded slowly in fear (she is still scared people! I'd be scared too if I thought I was going to be several scary dragons' dinner!) "Y-yes…I can." His eyes widened but the second one glared and stepped in front of him, causing me to yelp and crawl away, tripping over my limbs. I backed into a wall and the dragon's face was only two inches from mine. I whined in fright and started to cry "Please don't eat me!" he stepped back a bit in shock. The plain blue one stepped forward "Is she….crying? Is a human, actually crying?" the second one backed away and sat down, looking at me in shock and wonder "I never knew that humans could cry. They're always yelling and fighting, and killing us. All they have in their face features are anger, anger, and more anger." I sniffled and wiped my eyes, looking at the dragons "They…kill you?" Jax then approached to sit beside the second one. "Yes, they do…how can you understand us? And, why do you look different from the other humans?" I shrugged, still a bit tense, but not by much "My momma and papa never told me why….they always kept me at home…" "Hmmm, interesting. So, if they always keep you at home, then how did you get inside our cave?" my eyes widened and they started to water "I don't know…. I remember that a tree fell on me…I think I'm dead…" they looked at me with (lol) sympathy. "I'll never see them again…" I then started to cry even more into my hands. I cried and cried and cried.

Eventually, I fell asleep. That night, I dreamt of my mamma and papa, Maya, and even my neighbor's rabbit. I wished that my dream would last forever, but it didn't. Because all good dreams come to an end, whether you like it…or not.


	2. Chapter 2: Along With The Dragons!

In The Snow

Chapter two: Along with the dragons!

AN:Enjoy! and also thanks again to DragonSoul12 for inspiring me to write this story!

I woke up only to see the face of Jax, two inches from mine. My face paled and I almost screamed…that is until I remembered where I was. I sat up slowly and wiped my eyes clear of the sleep dust. I looked around and saw that the dragons were all laying around me. Thank goodness they hadn't eaten me. I got up quietly and tried to get away from all the dragons when I tripped over a rock and fell to the ground "Owee!" I quickly sat up and onto my bum to look at my knees and hands. My hands stung and were scathed, but only a bit. They weren't bleeding, although they did really hurt. I looked at my knees to see a tear in my stocking on my left knee, and it was bleeding. The other one looked fine. I started to panic when I saw the blood pooling into a small puddle on my knee and then spill down my leg, soaking into the white cloth. "Are you okay human?" I looked behind me at the small pink dragon (okay, I am going to say now. The pink terrible terror is a girl, the blue Changewing is a girl. The rest are boys)."No." I saw that the blue dragon had also woken up. "Oh no, you're hurt! We should go to the stream to clean your wounds." "wait, I think we should use ocean water. The salt would dry it up and stop the bleeding, but then we should rinse it with fresh water." "Yeah, I guess that's best. Get on my back…actually we never got your name." I looked up at the blue dragon "my name is Eira." The pink one smiled "That's a pretty name! My name is Jex, my brother is Jax." "My name's Camo!" I nodded "Get on my back and we can fly to the water. Just make sure that you hold on tight."

TIME SKIP 'CUS I'M LAZY! :P

I looked at my, sort of, bandaged knee. It didn't really hurt anymore, just a little. I looked at Jex who had tried to tie the bandage. "I should try tying it…" she sighed and laughed "Yeah…you have fingers." I tried my best to tie it and even though it still didn't look that good. Well, at least it was better tied. Camo smiled as I finished "Try standing and walking around, we need to see if it will stay." I stood up and wobbled a bit, but then stood still. I walked a few slow steps and then I marched heavily in place. I then ran around in circles and finally, I started jumping up and down as hard as I could. It stayed. I smiled widely at the dragons "It stays!" they laughed and I laughed too. I looked around "Are there any other dragons? Other you guys and the boys at the cave?" Camo lied down and Jex sat down, so did I. "There are thousands of other dragons. And hundreds of different kinds. Most of the dragons are completely unknown and some of extinct dragons are only remembered by the oldest of old. We call her the great one. She is the third most dangerous dragon. She is also the last of her kind. You wouldn't want to meet her-." "Why?" Camo hesitated in continuing "Because she isn't really that nice…in fact, every week we all have to bring her offerings so that she won't kill us…and there's only one dragon who doesn't obey her, and he is still a little dragon. He is more dangerous than her, but he is also kind. He fights for us common dragons. I have to say that I've only heard about him, and what I heard is that he is as dark as night, and only flies at night. I also heard that he is a new kind of dragon, meaning that he is, for now, the only one of his kind. Heck, the humans know of him and even they are scared out of their strange skin. This dragon is the second dangerous kind. The first dangerous kind, I don't know about. The only one that does know about her though, is the great one and that means, that no one knows." I nodded taking all of this new information in "But, what if this first dangerous dragon were to come out of hiding and be all evil like the great one? What would happen then?" Jex answered "Then this dragon region would be completely destroyed, and then the human region, and then all at once, the entire world would be engulfed in fire. Destroying all life as we know it." "What does en-gulf mean?" "It means that the whole world would be on fire." My eyes widened and I gulped "But, there's a 50% chance that that won't happen." Camo cut in "Mainly because no one's ever seen her except for the great one." "Oh."

There was a moment of silence before I asked another questions "If I join the dragons, and bring the great one offerings too, will I be aloud?" their eyes went wide "If you were to join us then you would have hurt your own kind when she would demand and you would have to be able to give her either a large offering or lots of small offerings!" I looked at them determined "I could find things to make a bucket and I could catch a lot of fish!...is there anything that she wouldn't like?" "no eels! Those things are poisonous to dragons." I stood up and started to jump up and down "Then it's settled! I am officially a dragon!" they looked at me shocked and Jex walked to me "In order to become an official dragon, you have to see the great one." I frowned but then quickly smiled "Well then, I hope she likes me enough not to eat me!" I started to laugh and run around with my arms spread wide and slowly flapping. I roared, pretending I was a dragon….that is until I tried to breath fire and ended up having a coughing fit. This made them laugh and I smile toothily, laughing along with them.

"So, you wouldn't have any problems with killing you own kind?" we were flying back to the cave and I was on Camo's back. "No, I'm nothing like those monsters. Who kill…things that they think are dangerous…" I said sleepily. I had heard that at first they peacefully took sheep that were in fields, although they didn't know that they belonged to humans because no one was ever there watching. But one time, when a human had seen them, he threw a weapon at that dragon, successfully killing it. And ever since then, the humans and dragons had been enemies.

"Where were you guys!? We wanted to ask the human questions!" Camo let me off her back and Jex responded "Her name is Eira, and we only went out to clean a cut she got from falling this morning. We also talked…she wants to become one of us." Their eyes widened and there was a long silence. "I still don't know your names." Oh! Well, my name is Jax." I looked at Jax and he was smiling. I smiled back. Then (monstrous nightmare) the second one said his name "I'm Max. The leader of this group." And then the flightless dragon "I'm Speed, you can call me Racer though. And, I'm sorry about wanting to eat you yesterday, heh." I smiled wide and laughed "That's alright!" Flame then slowly walked forward analyzing me "Are you sure that you want to see the great one? If she doesn't approve, you will be eaten." I nodded and put on my confident face "Yes, I'm sure! I would do anything to help you guys!" he froze for a moment and then smiled "Welcome to the group, Eira."

That evening, we had a feast of fish! It was sushi, but still yummy! Although, I had to eat their half eaten saliva covered fish in order to officially create an alliance and become part of their strange family…but, sometimes doing something that you don't really like, can lead to great things. Great things indeed.


	3. Chapter 3:Engulfed In Fire

In the Snow

Chapter three: Engulfed in fire

AN: I own nothing except for my ocs. Please enjoy.

Okay, I should probably explain what's happening. Right now we are going to the great one to see if I can become a dragon. I was flying with Max, and other than him, the only ones coming were me and Jax. The others stayed at the cave. I was feeling nervous, excited, and tired all at the same time! I just hope that she wouldn't eat me. "We're almost there, are you sure you want to through with this?" I nodded and sighed "Of course I do!" we then entered an area covered in fog. It was really hard to see. But after a few minutes an island came into view. It seemed to have a huge cave, which seemed to cover most of the island, it was really creepy. So, of course we landed there. I stayed close to them "So, t-this is the place? It looks pretty…" max looked at me and laughed "It's alright, you can say creepy, or intimidating" I looked at him "What does in-tim-i-dating mean?" "it means…that something is scary…" I had a feeling that the great one would be really intimidating. We soon entered the cave and at first it was dark, but then it got lighter, probably because there was a fire or something. And that….was when I saw her. She was huge! Bigger than a house even! Well, that might or might not be an exaggeration. When she saw us she looked angered "You, brought…a HUMAN!? TO THE CAVE!? Do YOU want to be eaten?" I stepped forward with shaky legs, being scared out of my mind "D-don't e-eat them p-please!" she turned her stare to me and seemed to look me over. "She doesn't look like much of a meal…no at all." Apparently she still didn't get that I could understand her.

"What is the reason for bringing a human here?" Jax looked at me "Go on, tell her." I nodded nervously. I looked at her. "I-I want to…to be l-like you g-guys…I mean….I-I really want to join you, dragons." She looked at me with shocked eyes, then she looked at Max "Is the human able to understand our speech?" max nodded at her "Yes, she is." She then glared and looked at me "Let's prove it. If you were to join us, you would have to be engulfed in fire. What did I just say?" I gulped "T-that I have to…to be en-gulfed in fire, to join th-the dragons." I then saw her eyes widen in shock and surprise. "You really can understand us…you are very different from the rest of your kind, you look different, dress different, act different, speak different, and you also have the power of talking to dragons…and you seem to be such a small one, which means that you are young…tell me what is your age?" I looked at her, and realized my fear was lessening "I...I am five years old." "Hmm, you are still young enough…but do you really want to join us? You won't look like us, but you will be able to transform into a dragon…though I don't know which kind…" I looked her, my excitement building "Are you going to let me join you guys!? That would be so nice!" she glared at me "Yes. I am. Max, Jax, step away. Human, stay where you are." I looked at them with shocked eyes as they moved away, and I mean they moved really far away. I saw her suck in a deep breath and I could hear a rumbling sound, it got louder and louder. That when Fire shot at me faster than I could understand what was going on. I felt like I was burning away. I couldn't even breath, for fear of breathing in the fire. "You need to breath it in Eira! Or you will burn away!" I cryed out and breathed the fire in. it hurt so badly! I fell to the ground, in pain, still breathing, though it felt as if my lungs were now on fire. I felt something strange then. At my heart. I felt an icy sharp pain, yet at the same time it was an extremely hot burning pain. It seemed to spread throughout me, spreading through my veins, I think. No, it was spreading through my blood, it felt so painful!

"Get the water Jax!" "Got it!" the fire was still going. Engulfing my body. She was still firing at me. Now the strange pain had surface to my skin and organs. It hurt so much! When she stopped firing, I was on the floor, but I wasn't on fire. Jax poured water on me. Though I don't know where it came from or how he managed to hold it. The pain immediately stopped and I felt a relaxing feeling overcome me. It was so peaceful. Extremely calming, but now I felt tired. I mean, REALLY tired. I managed to get a glance at Jax's and Max's faces….they seemed to be…..shocked and…happy. I wonder why.

**9 YEARS LATER! (lol XD) STILL Eira's Pov**

I looked around as I flew over the ocean….literally. I was looking for my target. I heard a rumble and quickly darted upwards, seeing the one who had made the sound, I quickly tried to fire at them, only to horribly miss and accidentally roast a bird "Oops! Aw man…I always miss." Max laughed at me and I glared with my dragon eyes. Yes, I can transform into a dragon now! But,…I am still learning. I am a very good flyer though, but only if something really intimidating is chasing me. Oh, wait, you're wondering what kind of dragon I am? I am a new one! I am a white dragon, with red eyes! (You get to imagine whatever shape you want ^u^ pretty much because….well…I really don't know.) The humans call me,….The Snow Walker…(Pause for dramatic effect) pretty much because they only ever see me when it snows. But, that is going to change…very soon. Once I learn to fire correctly that is. "How about we go back to aiming your fire while you're still on the ground? You're really good at that!" he flew down to fly next to me "No! I have to get this right! Or I'll be the only dragon who can't shoot correctly while flying…the other dragons will laugh at me! I can NOT take that….let's try two more times…then I will go back to land." "Okay…so far though, the only things you seem to hit with fire are the birds and occasionally fish that jump out of the water." I sighed as he went back up and whispered to myself "I know…" it was hard to hit the ones that I loved. In truth…I was really good at aiming. But not at dragons. "Okay. Go." It was peaceful for a few minutes and I just assumed that he had gone back, so I just turned around and started to head back to land. Until I saw something flying toward me at fast speeds. I screamed and quickly shot my fire at it, successfully hitting it right on. "Owwww!" I then realized that it had been Max "Omigosh! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to." "Jeez, relax! That was pretty good…" he looked around and I followed his gazed, it landed on a flying bird. "Hit that bird with fire." I looked at him and nodded I sucked in a deep breath and shot fire, at the bird,…..spot on. "Woah…You are good! I knew it! After six months, you have finally mastered fire! Lets go celebrate! Tonight, you'll be flying with us to the humans' village!" my eyes widened and I smiled…sort of "REALLY!? YESSSS!" I accidentally shot fire from my mouth and into the water. "Oops…Heheh." We started flying back to land. Oh! I forgot to mention! I have a special power. Wanna know what it is? I can…

Hgljdsfkljkedyhdjknm,dhuhkjn,mdfhckjn,mfdjkm,nkjfjjfjfjfjfjfjffjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjffjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjffjjffjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjfjkdjfksjfldjflskjflkjldsfljjdflsjfldjfljflskjflsjflsjfljfldjflkjfljfljsflsjlfdlfkjslfkjsdlfkjslfkjslfjlskfjlkjlkjflkfjlkdjlfkjdsdlkfjsdlkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

I can heal **anything**. Literally. Anything. As long as the thing that is injured, is still alive that is. Although, every time I heal something, a strand of hair turns sky blue. The bigger the feat is, the more hair that gets turned blue. We don't know what it means though. Hopefully, nothing dangerous.


	4. Chapter 4:Captured --

In The Snow

Chapter 4: Captured -_-

AN:Yay! I rarely ever get to the fourth chapter in stories! I think I'll be able to finish this one! There will be a sequel by the way. Oh, and also I thank anyone and everyone who has been reading this story! I hope you like it. soooooo happy!

Ahhh…human form. It can be useful sometimes. Don't get me wrong, dragon form, is also really useful. It's just that….i don't know. Oh, when I became this dragon girl….thing. My outfit CHANGED. I mean every little bit. (I don't know how to describe her outfit, so just look at the picture please sorry…) I walked beside Max, going back to our cave. "So, this time I get to go with you guys to the human village? AH! I seriously can't wait!" Max glanced at me "Did you know that you are the most loyal to the great one than all dragons that I know and have seen? It's…..impressive." I looked at him with a strange look "Impressive? Seriously?" "Mehhhhh…" I laughed at him. He only glared at me.

"Hey guys! We're back! I finally finished all of my training!" I saw only Jex and Camo. "Hey, where are the boys?" Camo laughed and Jex spoke up "Um, they went hunting with the new dragon." "Oh, okay" we have a new dragon, and the humans call him a Gronkle. His name is Blast, pretty much because he can be a blast! Literally, sometimes. "GUYS!" I looked back behind me to see Jax and racer, but no Blast. Max's eyes widened "Where's Blast!?" "He...he got captured by-by the humans!" my eyes widened "What!? We, we gotta save him! What if…what if they're torturing him to DEATH right now!?" I looked at max and he sighed "We have to make a plan to save him…tonight." We put on our thinking faces and I was the first one to get an idea "I got it!" they all looked to me "What?" I smiled "Well…"

I looked all around as Max flew me over the ocean. I was in my human form "I swear….if you drop me, you will never hear the end of it." He laughed "Yeah, sure okay. But I'll have to drop you when we're over the village…which is right….about….NOW!" he dropped me and I almost screamed. I landed on my feet and found myself on top of a building. I saw the humans were all bustling about and running around and fighting the dragons. 'Wow, they must be like, anger issued…and stuff.' I quickly jumped off the roof and ran in a random direction. I bumped into a few humans, but they didn't see me because of my cloak. I ran to where it was less crowded and dark. I looked back as I ran, trying to see I was being followed at all. That's when I bumped into someone and fell to the ground, knocking the hood of my cloak off. I gasped and my eyes widened as I saw boy, probably a year younger than me on the ground too, and staring at me in shock (Hint: it's Hiccup) I started to breathe heavily out of fear. I was panicking. "MAX!" a few seconds later I saw max come forward between me and the boy and the boy started to freak out. Max looked at me "Put your cloak back on and go. I'll hold him off." I nodded and put my cloak back on. Running in the direction where they kept the dragons.

As soon as I reached the place where they kept the dragons I looked back to make sure no one was around. I then placed my hand on the door and focused my fire power into my hands (yes, I can do that…..melt things with my body parts in human form.) I started to melt the lock on the door and soon, it had completely melted. I quickly opened the door and ran in, only to see more doors. "Great! Which one is he in?...Hey Blast? If you can here me, can you please say something?" there was a moment of silence before I heard a muffled "Eira? I'm in here!" I quickly ran toward the door he was in and realized I would have to transform into a dragon in order to get him out. "Hold on! I'm gonna have to become a dragon. Stand back! I'm gonna blow the door down." I quickly took my cloak off and sat on the ground. I touched the ground and started to glow. I was feeling the familiar feelings of turning into a dragon.

"Okay, are you ready?" "Yeah" I sucked in a deep breath and felt a rumble I then released it and it hit the door. There was a cloud of smoke, but when it cleared, the door was still there. My eyes widened "Oh no! It's fire proof!" I turned only to see a net shoot at me. I felt it wrap around me and it took everything I had not to transform. I roared at whoever had done this and that's when I felt them stick a needle in me. I slowly started to black out.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzhzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I woke up only to see complete darkness. I had transformed into a human. I quickly stood up and looked around. 'I won't be able to leave without my cloak…I should turn back into a dragon before someone finds me.' I quickly turned into a dragon and a few minutes later I heard voices. I started to panic and roared. I blasted fire balls at the door, fire after fire. But it never even budged. I roared again and after a few moments, the door opened. I immediately bolted forward, only to stumble and fall over my feet. The light was very bright at first, but my dragon eyes quickly adjusted to it. I saw eight humans, all having weapons and shields. I glared at them and fired at the two humans that looked like twins (Ruffnut and Tuffnut.) but they both rolled out of the way. "Get me out of here!" it only came out as a very angry roar. I looked around and spotted the human boy from before. I quickly walked up to him and he backed up into a wall. I growled but then felt something strike me from behind I turned around to see a small human girl (Astrid) she was glaring at me and I glared back. I tried to hit her with my tail, but she jumped out of the way and hit me in the nose. I gave up trying to fight and tried to look for an escape. I looked all around and spotted the young boy again…who was trying to attempt to hit me. I simply just jumped out of the way. I looked up and saw a chance of escape. I ignored everything the humans said. I roared and tried to fly upward, only to have something hit my wing. I roared and almost transformed, but seeing myself start to glow, I immediately composed myself. I fell back down and yelped, accidentally in my human voice which made the other humans look around strangly. I roared to distract them and charged at the big human (fishlegs.) who immediately screamed like a girl and ran away. I stopped chasing him because he seemed like a softy. I then spotted a human with a bad hairdo. (snotlout. XD) I sucked in a deep breath and heard a rumbling. I then let it go and a fire ball shot out. He managed to block it with his shield and then he charged at me with a yell. I simply stepped out of the way and he ran into the twin girl and the other girl. I chuckled with my dragon voice. I looked around and saw that there were only two humans left. The twin boy, and the other boy from before. I pounced on the twin boy and he screamed, hitting me with his axe. I backed off and hit him with my tail. There was only one human left. I looked at him and he looked at me. Did he recognize me? He looked shocked as if he had just realized. "Wait a…you're…" I backed up and glared, growling. I roared at him and prepared to fire, but he dropped his weapon…and shield. I stopped and looked at him as if he had grown two heads. I felt my ears droop and started to panic. 'Oh, no…I can't fire at him if he isn't going to hurt me!' I roared at him, but he only stood there. :How did you…?" I then felt my self being pushed and shoved back into the dark room again, but my eyes never left the boy.

TIME SKIP

"So, he knows now?" I sighed "Yeah…I think so." I had been talking with Blast through the walls, since they weren't sound proof. "Man! This is not good. We have to get rid of him!" I sighed "I know. That's why I'm gonna try and break out." "What? But it didn't work last time." "oh, I'm not gonna use fire." I cleared my throat and breathed. "SOMEONE HELP ME! HELP, HELP I'M STUCK IN THIS DARK ROOM WITH THE SNOW WALKER! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" it wasn't long before I heard someone at the door 'Well that was quick…' "Hello?" I went to the door "Please….please help! I'm stuck in here with the snow walker!" "Right! I-I'll get you out!" the door opened and I immediately ran out. I look back "Haha! See ya sucker!" then I stopped when I realized it was the boy from earlier. "Oops." He looked at me in shock "I knew it! You…you're a dragon!" gasped "What?...I…I don't know what to say…except…" I glared at him "Time to die, human!" I charged at him and he screamed "Wait!" I looked toward whichever dragon who said that. "What!?" "Don't kill him! He knows the Nightfury!" my eyes widened and I went to the door that Blast was in. I let him out and He ran out immediately. "What do you mean he knows the Nightfury!? How do you know?" "I heard him talking to himself about it one time." I looked back at the boy and approached him "What's your name human?" he gulped "Hiccup…" I looked him up and down. He looked like a hiccup too. "Why don't we make a deal…I spare your little life, and you show me where he is. AND, if you don't tell anyone about me, I will help you know a little more about dragons…and how to treat us. Deal?" I held out my hand. He looked at it with a bit of worry and sighed. "Deal…" we shook hands and I smirked "Now, show me the Nightfury."

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!


	5. Chapter 5:OMG! It's THE Nightfury!

In The Snow

Chapter 5: OMG! It's THE Nightfury!

An: yipppeeeeee! I can't believe I got to the fifth chapter! Well, I hope you enjoy!

"Wait, now? While it's still nighttime?" I rolled my eyes "Yes! Of course!" Hiccup looked at me with nervous eyes. He really was a weak human "But,…but there's dangerous dragons out there during night…" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he sighed with slumped shoulders. "C-can I show you tomorrow? I have to…do some stuff." I crossed my arms "I am not going back in THERE. And neither is Blast! Right?" I looked back at Blast and he nodded hard. I walked up to him "Go, fly home okay. Tell them that I am okay." "But," "No buts. Now go." He nodded and flew up and flew away. "So, where do I hide?" he gave a nervous thinking look "Well…I guess…you could come over my house…..my dad left on a search yesterday…" I glared at him "What about your mom?" he sighed "She, uh….she's dead." I looked at him and he looked sad….and nervous. I rolled my eyes "Jeez, why are you so nervous? The only thing I can do in this form is burn you with my body heat. His eyes widened "What!?" my eyes widened "Nothing." I really couldn't afford making him even more scared. "Now do you have any siblings?" "No." "Then let's go." He nodded at me and started to walk "Right."

I could just feel his eyes burning into my skull. I was sitting at a table in his house. I looked him and his eyes darted to the fire that was going. I sighed "Didn't you say you had something to do?" his eyes widened and he quickly got up "Oh! Right!" I saw him go halfway up the stairs and then he looked at me "Are you okay by yourself?" I glared "Go." He quickly went up the rest of the stairs "Right! I'm going,….I'm going." I rolled my eyes and looked at the fire. My face was blank. There was nothing really to think about. Though, I did wonder…why this scene was so familiar. The room started to get dark as sleep started to take over. I closed my eyes and let my dreams take over.

IN THE MORNING, AT SUNRISE! :P

I woke up and immediately felt my blood rush from my face. Then I remembered what happened. I looked outside and realized it was sunrise. The fire had gone out too. I quickly ran upstairs and into the room that was at the top. I walked over to the human who seemed to be asleep in bed. I stared at his face, examining it for a bit… 'Awwww. It's so cute…' ….."WAKE UP HUMAN!" he bolted up and jumped out of bed. "I'M UP! I'm up!...why did you wake me up so early!?" I raised an eyebrow and he gulped nervously "Right…well, I have training today, so you'll have to wait till after it's done." I looked at him and pouted "What do you have to train for?" he looked at me and paused "Um,… have to train to make clothes….yeah. I wanna join the fashion industry…." I sighed "Can I come?" his eyes widened "NO!...I-I mean no…it's private…and I don't want you to get caught…so…do you mind waiting here?" I sighed "I guess not…" I went down stairs and took a nap…I might as well sleep in :3

MAX'S Pov

I paced the cave nervously. Neither Eira or Blast have made it back to the cave…I was getting really worried. "Max, calm down…I'm sure she's okay. As long as she stays in her human form, they won't kill her or anything." I glanced at Camo and winced "Yeah, I know! But…it was my fault! I sent her out too soon! She should of trained more! Why did I do this?" there was silence until I heard a sound. It sounded like fast flying wings…I quickly left the cave to see Blast flying quickly toward the cave. So fast in fact, he crash landed. "OW." We all ran to him "Wh-where's Eira? WHY ISN'T SHE WITH YOU!?" I was hoping he would say that she wasn't too far behind him, but boy…was I wrong. "They…they caught her! But then she escaped…and she told me to go, to leave and tell you she's okay. A human is going…to show her where THE Nightfury is…cus he knows where…" I felt my eyes widen and I knew mine weren't the only ones. "WHAT!? Oh no….not good…not good at all!" I approached Blast and glared "Do you know where they are now?" he shook his head no and I gritted my teeth. This really wasn't good.

Eira's Pov

"I'm so excited! So, what does he look like!?" I was currently walking with hiccup through the woods. We were going to the Nightfury. "What? Even you haven't seen what he looks like?" I shook my head "None of us dragons have." He sighed and smiled a little "Well, you'll have to find out. We're almost there anyways. I jumped up and down and squealed in delight. "Is he like a celebrity or something?" I looked at him "A what?" "Never mind." We continued on our way and I glanced at him "So, why are you bringing a shield?" he looked at me "Umm,…no, reason." "o…kay." We continued to walk "Alright…we're here." He continued forward and I started feeling nervous. His shield got stuck in between the rock walls and I snickered. He sighed and rolled his eyes and we both went under the shield. I could feel my breath becoming faster. He pulled out a fish and we both walked into the spacious area. I immediately knew where the dragon was and I felt my heart skip two beats and I took a deep breath. I walked over to a rock and sat on the top of it. I watched as Hiccup looked for the Nightfury and that's when I saw him.

I gasped and my eyes widened. I saw a dark as night dragon with dragon nip eyes. (the color of dragon nip.) I was so shocked and excited, that I almost transformed into a dragon. "I-It's him! It's THE Nightfury…" the dragon narrowed it's eyes at me and seemed a bit interested in the way I was. He then looked at the fish in Hiccup's hand. He was about to take it but then froze and growled **"Drop the weapon…" **my eyes widened and I looked at hiccup "Hiccup, did you bring a weapon too!?" "yea…" he took it out and dropped it on the ground. The dragon quickly glanced at me but then to the weapon. Hiccup then kicked it into the lake with his foot. The dragon then sat down **"Alright, now you can give me the fish."** I chuckled and again, the dragon looked at me. This time he narrowed his eyes at me. I hopped down from my little rock chair and walked up to hiccup. He held out the fish and the dragon opened his mouth, about to receive the yummy snack. ""Huh, toothless…could've sworn you had…TEETH!?" I laughed at him as the dragon's teeth came out quickly and he snatched the fish. I laughed at Hiccup and he glared at me. The dragon sniffed **"Huh, coincidence that this human knows my name."** Toothless then approached Hiccup quickly. "H-hey, I don't have any more…" I then heard a familiar sound and I gasped. Soon enough, half of the fish that he had eaten, appeared on Hiccup's lap.

"No way…" Hiccup looked up from the fish and looked at me "What?" I smiled "You, have to take a bite of that fish." Hiccup made a look of disgust "What? No way…" then he looked at Toothless, who gestured him to eat and he sighed "I have to?" I nodded fiercely. He took a bite and made a face. A few moments passed by and he didn't swallow it. "Aren't you gonna swallow it?" he looked at me and moaned as if saying "Are you kidding me!?" he tried to swallow it and gagged, but then swallowed it completely. He shuttered and glared at me. He then looked to toothless and smiled. I then saw Toothless try to smile 'It's like he's never smiled before…' Hiccup looked at me "Why did I have to bite the fish?" I sighed "It's like forming an alliance." He looked back to Toothless who had succeeded to smile a dragon smile, minus the teeth, and tried to touch him. I gaped and Toothless ran back. **"no way man…no touchy…I'm not trusting you yet…"** I laughed "No touchy…? Seriously, that's a bit funny." Hiccup looked at me with a confused look "What? I didn't say that…" "I know, but Toothless- ." I froze and Hiccup raised an eyebrow. I sensed that toothless was behind me. I slowly turned around and saw Toothless staring at me in shock. I quickly turned around and looked at hiccup. "I'm gonna….go…over to that rock." I walked over to a random rock and saw that Hiccup had moved to sit in front of toothless. I observed…toothless then moved away from Hiccup. I yawned and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes to see it was later in the day and Toothless was letting Hiccup touch him. I gasped and Toothless opened his eyes, and they widened when he realized what he had done. He quickly jumped back and hid in the shadows. I got up and stretched. I walked over to Hiccup "You should head back." He raised an eyebrow "Are you staying here?" "Yeah, for a little bit, but then I'm flying home." He sighed "Alright." I walked over to Toothless **"Stay away, or I'll burn you to a crisp." **I rolled my eyes and smirked "Oh yeah? Why don't you just try." He looked at me surprised with wide eyes "What? Surprised? I knew you'd be. I'm a dragon too….and I have to say….I've always wanted to meet you!" He gaped **"You, are not a dragon. YOU are a human. And HOW can you understand me!?"** I smiled and stepped back, putting my hands on the ground. I felt myself glow and transform into a dragon. I saw his jaw drop and I doubled over in laughter. **"WOW! You should see your face! HAHAHA! Priceless! HAHA!" he glared at me and started to look me over, circling me "Is this…a joke?" I got up "Nope, no joke….in fact the humans call me the Snow Walker." He sat down in front of me with a look of mild excitement "How can you transform into a human?" I sighed and sat down also. "I used to be human, but the Great one turned me into a dragon." He looked at me in shock "WHAT!? Are you telling me that you betrayed your own kind?" I sigh uncomfortably and felt my face heat up, tears coming to my eyes. "W-well, I wasn't exactly human to begin with…I had no friends, my parents ignored me…the only friends that I had were animals, because I could speak to animals…and one day…I…" died. I died. But I didn't say it out loud. "You…?" I shook my head "Nothing. This group of dragons found me and found out I could speak to them, and I told them that I wanted to be one of them, and then they took me to the Great One and blah, blah, blah. THE end." I lied down and closed my eyes "Short and sweet, huh? Well, excluding the sweet." I rolled my eyes under my lids at his comment "Hardy, har, har…very funny." I rolled onto my back and I heard him shift "Hey, what's your name? I sorta missed it." I opened an eye and looked at him. He had lied down too. I smiled "My name's Eira." He looked at me "That's a nice name..." I opened both eyes now and blinked at him, a blush appearing "Thanks." He looked at me and raised an eyebrow "Are you…blushing?" I rolled back onto my tummy and glared at him "Yeah, you wish." He laughed and soon I joined in. **

**We talked for what seemed like hours, getting to know each other better. I yawned "Whelp, goodnight. Oh, and don't be surprised to see me as a human in the morning. That tends to happen when I sleep." I closed my eyes and right before I fell into a deep sleep, I heard him shift again.**

**DREAM TIME ;)**

**I looked around as I saw I was under water 'strange…' I began swimming and realized I was in my human form. I took a deep breath and realized I could breath underwater. I continued to swim and I heard a singing voice I decided to find it. I saw a glowing light and found that the voice was coming from there.**

**That's when I saw what I believed was fictional…a mermaid. She had dark black hair, had fair glowing skin, and had pink eyes. Pink! She was beautiful. Her tail was purple. And she wore seaweed around her chest. She noticed me and smiled, swimming over. I suddenly realized that I could no longer breath under water I tried to breath, only to get water in my lungs I let out a scream that came out in air bubbles. The mermaid frowned in worry and then realized I could breathe. She held my face between her hands and I saw her face inch closer to mine. My eyes widened and my mouth opened. Her lips connected with mine and she blew air into my lungs. I blinked and…**

**END OF DREAM TIME**

**I sat up quickly and looked around. I saw that I was still on land and saw that Toothless was staring at me. I took a deep breath and later, sighed. 'I hope that didn't count as a kiss…or that would be my first.' I looked at Toothless to see he was still staring at me "What!? Is there something that you need?" he quickly turned around and walked away "Nope…nothing at all." **

AN: And, I am ending it here. Lol, mermaids…..heheheheheheh. :3 they are gonna be in the second part of the sequel. SO excited! :D I hope you liked this by the way, I worked hard on it even when I was sick :I yup….i might change the title by the way….i probably will. :I


End file.
